O Canada
O Canada is the song that is sang by almost all of the contestants chosen from Ontario on the show Wipeout Canada including Kelsi Nielsen (played by Olesya Rulin) and Pearl Krabs. Gallery hyper-text-2.png Ontario.jpg Lyrics *'O Canada' is Canada's national anthem. It goes: :O Canada! Our home and native land! :True patriot love in all thy sons command. :With glowing hearts we see thee rise, :The True North strong and free! :From far and wide, O Canada, :We stand on guard for thee! :God keep our land glorious and free! :O Canada, we stand on guard for thee! :O Canada, we stand on guard for thee! *'English' *'O High School' is Wipeout Canada's second national anthem. :O High School! We all respect Trevor! :True Black Hitman in Gabriella's son's command. :With beating hearts we see winter, :The True North strong and free. :From far and wide, O Canada, :We stand on guard for thee. :Aslan keep our lampost lit and dirty! :O Narnia, we stand on guard for thee. :O Canada, we stand on guard for thee! :Oh no, this is the wrong song! *'O Wipeout Canada' is Wipeout Canada's national anthem. :O Canada! We all respect Wipeout! :True patriot love in Voldemont's son's command. :With glowing hearts we see thee rise, :The True North Strong and free! :From far and wide, O Wipeout, :We stand on guard for thee! :God keep our land glorious and free! :O Canada, we stand on guard for thee! :O Canada, we stand on guard for thee! *'O Canada' est l'anthem national du canada. *'Français' O Canada! Our home and native land! True patriot love in all thy sons command. With glowing hearts we see thee rise, The True North strong and free! From far and wide, O Canada, we stand on guard for thee. God keep our land glorious and free! O Canada, we stand on guard for thee. O Canada, we stand on guard for thee. | style="width:33.33333%;"| Ô Canada! Terre de nos aïeux, Ton front est ceint de fleurons glorieux! Car ton bras sait porter l'épée, Il sait porter la croix! Ton histoire est une épopée Des plus brillants exploits. Et ta valeur, de foi trempée, Protégera nos foyers et nos droits. Protégera nos foyers et nos droits. | style="width:33.33333%;"| ᐆ ᑲᓇᑕ! ᓇᖕᒥᓂ ᓄᓇᕗᑦ! ᐱᖁᔭᑏ ᓇᓚᑦᑎᐊᖅᐸᕗᑦ. ᐊᖏᒡᓕᕙᓪᓕᐊᔪᑎ, ᓴᙱᔪᓗᑎᓪᓗ. ᓇᖏᖅᐳᒍ, ᐆ ᑲᓇᑕ, ᒥᐊᓂᕆᑉᓗᑎᑎ. ᐆ ᑲᓇᑕ! ᓄᓇᑦᓯᐊ! ᓇᖏᖅᐳᒍ ᒥᐊᑎᓂᕆᑉᓗᑎ, ᐆ ᑲᓇᑕ, ᓴᓚᒋᔭᐅᖁᓇ! O Canada! Our home and native land! True patriot love in all thy sons command. Car ton bras sait porter l'épée, Il sait porter la croix! Ton histoire est une épopée, Des plus brillants exploits. God keep our land glorious and free! O Canada, we stand on guard for thee. O Canada, we stand on guard for thee. O Canada! Land of our forefathers, Thy brow is wreathed with a glorious garland of flowers. As is thy arm ready to wield the sword, So also is it ready to carry the cross. Thy history is an epic Of the most brilliant exploits. Thy valour steeped in faith Will protect our homes and our rights Will protect our homes and our rights | style="width:33.33333%;"| Uu Kanata! Nangmini nunavut! Piqujatii nalattiaqpavut. Angiglivalliajuti, Sanngijulutillu. Nangiqpugu, Uu Kanata, Mianiripluti. Uu Kanata! nunatsia! Nangiqpugu mianiripluti, Uu Kanata, salagijauquna! See Also *O Narnia *O Hogwarts :Ô Canada! :Terre de nos aïeux, :Ton front est ceint de fleurons glorieux ! :Car ton bras sait porter l'épée, :Il sait porter la croix ! :Ton histoire est une épopée :Des plus brillants exploits. :Et ta valeur, de foi trempée, :Protégera nos foyers et nos droits. :Protégera nos foyers et nos droits. : Category:Songs Category:Unlockables Category:Unlockable Songs Category:Ontario Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Oshawa, Ontario Category:Hamilton, Ontario Category:canada Category:Napanee, Ontario Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Played By Uniqua Category:Played By Pablo Category:Played By Tyrone Category:Played By Austin Category:Played By Wipeout Category:Played By Tasha Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Wipeout Canada Ontario Category:calgary, Alberta Category:Played By Tyrone Category:Palmerston, Ontario Category:Edmonton, Alberta Category:Played By Others Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Canada Category:O Hogwarts Category:O Canada Category:O Narnia Category:Kanata, Ontario Category:Orléans, Ontario Category:Pearl Krabs Category:Ontario Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Oshawa, Ontario